


Radiant Heat

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a terrible patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiant Heat

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Fever" prompt at sexy_right LFODH Anniversary Challenge.

~*~

John's a terrible patient (so what else is new?), but Matt's just as stubborn. He's also sole arbiter of whether John's well enough to go back to work (current assessment: _Hell_ no).

"I'll take aspirin, I swear." John's glassy-eyed promises mean nothing. Yesterday, he claimed to be Chinese. 

Matt runs a damp cloth over John's face. "Give it time."

John sighs. "Keep the place safe?" he mumbles.

"Sure thing," Matt says. _It and you_. 

He'll hang on until John's lucid and burning solely from the intensity that defines him. 

After that, he'll make sure things between them _really_ heat up.

 

_\-------- fin --------_


End file.
